


My Coach

by vondeera



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ok maybe not so much fluff but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondeera/pseuds/vondeera
Summary: I let my fingers drape over his skin without moving an inch and I suddenly decide that if my coach is asleep that means that I get a free day, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how the hell I got so into a ship after only 3 episodes but here I am in Victuri hell so deep that I don't know what to do with myself also no beta sorry

            I will never forget this day. It surpassed even my very first pork cutlet bowl – my very first time on the ice, everything. You could attribute most any adjective to my persona, aside from confident and anything related, but for the very first time in my life, I looked up at the audience like I _deserved_ the praise, I did good enough. After the competition, I didn’t get the chance to verbally compliment Yurio on his outstanding performance, he had left during mine. Victor tried to assure me that it was fine, and that he simply went back on his own – but truth be told I could totally understand Yurio’s point of view.

            I brushed off those thoughts for later when my family decided to prepare a surprise for me at home – _pork cutlet bowls._ I looked back at Victor who did nothing but show me his usual, cheerful smile. “I can’t do that, mom,” I told her, shaking my head slowly. I got to eat my favorite dish after I won a competition, but this was just the beginning of my skating journey. “Mmm ~ allow me to have your bowl then, Yuuri!” Victor rang from behind me, and I found myself replicating his smile with one of my own. It was amazing how much he ate, yet how little he gained.

            By the end of the dinner, I felt how my body was catching up to my prominent lack of stamina, yet my family and my coach – yes, _my coach_ – only just pulled out the drinks. “No, no, no, I really can’t drink I’m really tired,” I sigh and try to excuse myself, but as soon as I make a move to stand up, Victor tugs on my wrist, not even looking my way. I hum quietly to myself and sit back down. Another thing to note about my coach is that he drinks so quickly I can practically share the pain of his bladder – lucky for my almost closed eyelids, he went to the bathroom pretty quickly. As soon as he was out of view, I stood up and hurried to my bedroom.

            I didn’t notice it was really dark until I reached my room, and could not see a thing in the dark. A quick relieved huff leaves my mouth as I close the door shut behind me and enjoy the silence for two seconds. I fumble with my hands all over the wall, looking for the light-switch and as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I began seeing things clearer. I almost pressed the switch, but the sudden feeling of a presence behind me put a sudden halt to all my movements. I was panicked for about two seconds until a small smile tugged the corners of my lips upwards. “I thought you were going to the bathroom,” I comment silently, whispering to the wall instead. “Maybe I already went there,” He whispers from behind me, the ghost of his breath fanning over the place where my ear meets my neck, making me shiver.

            “About your eros--” he began, one hand on my shoulder, pulling gently as to turn me around, which I did. “I was curious to think what you were thinking during your performance,” he invades my personal space yet again, tracing a slim finger along my jaw line, intently looking at me, but seemingly distracted. “Actually,” I say, louder, a coy smile present on my lips. I think briefly back to my performance and try to impersonate the most beautiful woman in town once more. “I’m much more interested in what _you_ thought about it,” My finger boldly presses against where his yukata hangs loose on his chest. “Was I seductive enough?” I know the answer – I was the _best._ So come on, playboy, fall into my trap.

            “And so, the little piglet became the seductive prince. – Or rather, _princess._ I very much enjoyed your sexual love, Yuuri,” his fingers drag down on the side of my neck and where one finger becomes two then three I feel my skin heating up, my knees weak and my breathing heavy.

            “Before I make your life a living _hell_ with my training, you do deserve a reward,” a rush of adrenaline hits me and I see white just before my lips are surrounded by foreign warmth. Thrill is the first instinct to overcome me as I blindly cling onto the fabric of Victor’s yukata, the two or three seconds of my first kiss ending far too quickly but lasting an eternity too long altogether. “Hm, no good,” He wrinkles his nose, and our hands meet just as my character breaks. A little bit of overstimulation for a virgin like me, I know. “O-Oh! I’m sorry…I’m really not good at…t-this kind of things…”

            The seductive woman left me completely, instead being replaced by a very embarrassed Yuuri Katsuki, trying to process the previous events as best as he could. “That’s not what I mean,” he leads me back to the bed, suddenly reaching for my face and where I thought he was going to hold my face, he instead grabs hold of my glasses and removes them. “Yeah, that’s better,” he grins, putting my glasses down on the nightstand. While not entirely obscure, my vision isn’t perfect without my glasses – I can’t tell if it’s because of that or just the circumstance that my other senses are heightened to such a degree that when his lips are on mine again, I get goosebumps all over my skin.

            Moving my lips against Victor’s came much more natural than I thought, my hands dangling awkwardly at my side only for a moment before I muster up the courage to thread the my fingers through his hair. As I contemplate the softness of his hair, the sudden tug at my lower lip makes me gasp in surprise. I shyly believe he’s wordlessly asking me to open my mouth and I, in turn, wordlessly comply by parting my lips. Almost instantly, the moisture of his tongue coats my entire lower lip, only to invade the inside of my mouth, meticulously exploring left and right.

            One of his arms sneaks around my waist, the other promptly holding my face in place as if I were to run away somehow – as if my knees had the strength to even carry me anywhere right now. I have proved to myself that I can most definitely put on any act on ice, but Victor – Victor is truly playing the playboy who seduces right now and while normally I would care, the feeling of his lips, his tongue, his breath, his hands, _his presence_ makes me forget anything besides kissing him with all the hunger I know that I have in me.

            I get so lost in my thoughts that I fail to register when his arm has gone from being around my waist to both his palms roaming over my naked back and abdomen. My curious moan is swallowed by his mouth just before it’s gone and I feel like whining, but I bite back that sound, focusing instead on the lingering taste in my mouth. “My eros is more about this” he coos against my lips, pecking them gently before pulling back yet again. His palms push my shirt up and I instinctively raise my arms to have it removed. “Teasing you until you can’t help but want me, because that is, in fact, your true desire.”

            Between where we were both still dressed and where my bed was creaking under the weight of our naked, sweaty bodies I forgot to stop and think about how strange this situation should have been and yet how willingly I accepted it as if I have waited for this all my life. I came apart under Victor’s ministrations that swayed between teasing and loving, comforting and seductive – a cocktail of emotions that had me drunk until the early hours of the morning.

            That morning came far too quickly, I registered, the sun hitting my face and earning a frustrated groan from my strained voice. I reach my hand out to feel for my glasses, but am instead met with the feeling of toned muscle that felt both soft and hard under my palm. I let my fingers drape over his skin without moving an inch and I suddenly decide that if my coach is asleep that means that I get a free day, too.


End file.
